Jacques: 13 Years of Pain
by Drakkena550
Summary: A brief look into what happened to Jacques when he was young and was in Hojo's lab. Mature due to vomiting.


Jacques was lying back on his bed; it was after he received yet another injection from Hojo. He felt sick to his stomach, like he always did after those injections… they always made his stomach churn and made him feel like puking every fifteen minutes or so. It was just a matter of time before he would get up, break into a run and go to the bathroom which was nicely located right by his bed in the room.

Jacques, he was at a steady age of 13. He'd been in Hojo's lab ever since he was young, or so his so called 'father' said. The teen had cat like mako eyes, dark royal blue scales around his face and on the corners of his cheeks, and horns on his head poking out through his long silver hair that trailed down to just paste his waste. Hands ended with sharp claws and he had several more patches of the dark royal blue scales found around on his body, to top it off he had a long, sleek and slender lizard type tail. It made it hard to believe he was even related to Hojo because of the way he looked.

Lifting up a hand Jacques examined the claws on his hand before it shot to his mouth and he got up off the bed heading quickly to the bathroom leaning over the toilet. He gagged for a few moments and kept his eyes closed holding back his hair with his free hand so that it didn't get anything he threw up on it. His body convulsed for a few moments before finally letting out whatever he had in his stomach come out and into the toilet. The teen groaned after he did the same process a few more times before finally getting up feeling the sick feeling in his stomach go, he flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink splashing warm water on his face and using a damp wash cloth to wipe off the mess.

Jacques' attention soon went to the other room when he heard the door open; he figured it was Hojo coming in to check on him like he usually did, although he was a bit surprised to see his trainer coming into the room instead. Drying off his face quickly he walked out of the bathroom "Hey." He let out and saw that his trainer's attention turned to him.

"There you are." The man let out, he stood about a foot taller than Jacques, and Jacques himself was standing at a good 5'3. "Still recovering from another one of Hojo's tests I see…" he let out with a bit of a chuckle. His trainer was a rather muscular man, yet he wasn't too muscular, the man had short, unruly brown hair that always tended to look like a mess and he had blue eyes which set off his rather rugged appearance. Currently he was wearing what appeared like a general's outfit, or something related to a SOILDER outfit with a name tag showing Acrilis in big, bold letters.

"Yeah…" Jacques let out walking back over to his bed and sitting down on it. "Every time he does it the effects just get worse." He added in with a rough groan sitting a hand on his stomach feeling it start to act up again.

"Mako tends to have bad side effects on people."

"But father already said I had a lot of mako in my blood. Why would he put more of it into me if I already had a lot of it?" Jacques let out looking at his trainer, those brilliant mako eyes of his seeming to burn with a curious passion. "I don't understand why he would keep doing things when I'm already perfect the way I am…"

"Hojo tends to be careless when it comes to things like this Jacques." Acrilis let out with a bit of a soft sigh as he slowly leaned back against the rather bright white wall of the room. "He only cares about… well actually he cares about nothing." The man added in as she saw Jacques covering his mouth "Go on…" he let out and watched as the teen quickly went back to the bathroom. Sighing softly when he heard the rough sounds of his trainee throwing up Acrilis decided to walk over to the large glass window that was in the room to look out.

Jacques grunted a bit before walking back out into the room with a towel covering his mouth, he looked over at Acrilis seeing him looking out the window made the teen inwardly laugh, since he rarely saw the man ever concentrate on anything besides training. "What's the real reason you came up here General Acrilis?" he questioned sitting back down on his bed with the towel wrapped around his neck.

"I was hoping I could drag you away from Hojo for a few hours to do some more training with you but I don't think that will be happening since he already gave you that shot." Acrilis let out with a soft sigh closing his eyes for a moment before turning around to face Jacques who as now basically staring at him. "I wanted to train you with a few new weapons I picked up from a trip." He explained.

"Really!?" Jacques let out in excitement; the young teen always loved when Acrilis took him away from the labs to teach him about different weapons and such. In fact it was a passion for him, he loved knowing about weapons and how to defend and use them. Although is excitement soon ended with that sickly feeling came back again and he got up and ran back to the bathroom throwing up again. His body convulsed more roughly than the last two times he had been in the bathroom, apparently this shot was being more effective on him than the last ones he had had.

"General Acrilis… what are you doing in here?"

Jacques groaned when he heard the voice, it was Hojo. Finally the man had come in to check on him, and now the teens face was basically buried in the toilet because of that damned shot he was given earlier. His senses told him that Hojo was looking into the bathroom and it made him get the uneasy feeling that something was going to happen… something always happened when Hojo came in to 'check' on him.

"I was coming in to check on my student that you so kindly made sick." Acrilis let out turning around to face Hojo who gave him a deathly glare.

"And I believe it is time for you to leave General Acrilis." Hojo let out in reply and watched as the general slowly left out of the room. The scientists eye's soon fell back on Jacques who still had his face buried into the toilet "Strange… you shouldn't be having these type of reactions to mako…" he let out and walked in grabbing Jacques and pulling him away from the toilet.

"LET ME GO!" Jacques yelled out as she tried to jerk away from the man but he soon just gave up knowing that it would just be useless to fight the scientist. He let out a bit of a whine when he was dragged from his room and led to one of the test labs in the area.

"Sit down…" Hojo let out pointing to a regular doctors table "I have to check something's." he stated.

"I don't want to sit down on that…" Jacques let out and got his arm jerked and twisted making him cringe in pain due to the pressure.

"Sit down now boy." Hojo let out in a demanding voice and watched as the young teen did as he was told. The scientist grabbed a chart and clipboard from a slot beside the table that was in the room and walked over to Jacques looking him over. "If you need to throw up then let me know." He stated before writing a few things down on the chart.

Jacques closed his eyes and let out a rough sigh feeling like Hojo was a hungry beast that wanted to eat him and torment his mind. He heard a few things like strange and how odd coming from the scientist and then felt his arm get jerked up making him groan. "What's wrong with me?"

Hojo inspected the arm for a moment before he let go and walked over to his desk sitting the chart down on it and grabbing a syringe "This should stabilize the mako in your body." He let out.

Jacques went a bit wide eyed due to the size of the needle and panicked; he jerked off the table and charged for the door only to get caught by one of the guards in the area. He frantically struggled to get away from the man but was taken back into the room and pinned down onto the table flat on his stomach. "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE SHOTS!" he yelled out keeping up his struggling.

Hojo let out a sigh and walked over, grabbing Jacques' ankles with one hand to keep them pinned down onto the table. "Well you need these shots in order to keep your body stable. So you have to get them." He let out using more force to keep Jacques' legs down on the table since the young teen was still struggling to get up and away. The man actually had a hard time with this shot than he had any of the previous ones, letting out a rough grunt when Jacques jerked his legs the scientist sighed and let go of them walking out to get more people to hold him down.

Jacques struggled to get himself off the table, trying to get the guard to let go of his shoulders by sinking his claws into the man's arms, although it didn't work it did bring the young teen some pleasure to see that he was hurting the man. Although that pleasure was short lived when he felt his legs get slammed down onto the table by another guard, it made him let out a soft whine like cry when he was finally under the control of the two guards. "Damn it… let me go!" he yelled out again repeating himself over and over again in an attempt to make them let go.

"You will be getting one of these shots after your mako injections to make sure your body will stay stable while the mako reacts to your blood." Hojo let out grabbing Jacques' arm roughly and jerking it out before sinking the long needle down into the shoulder. "And every time you struggle I'll get the guards in here to hold you down." He let out and roughly pulled the needle out making the young teen scream out in pain. "Take him back to his room and lock it up. He will be staying in there unless I take him out." The scientist let out before turning around and walking back over to the desk sitting the syringe down.

Jacques cringed for a moment when he heard what Hojo said, not being able to leave would mean no more training with Acrilis… and that made him sad because he enjoyed getting away from this hell hole. He let his body go limp so the guards would have to practically drag him back to the room, truth was his body felt like complete shit now and he was too tired to even move. The teen let out a grunt when he was practically tossed onto his bed by the guards. He heard the door get slammed shut and heard the lock click. All alone again… that was the thought that currently ran through his mind, he felt like he was in some sort of prison without anything or anyone to talk to.

Curling up on the bed Jacques grabbed the pillow and hugged it up close to his chest letting a few tears run down his cheek as he shuddered feeling worse now than before that shot. He wanted to barf on Hojo… that would be an amusing picture but it would probably get him into deep shit for doing it. Well actually he had thrown up on Hojo quite a few times before; each time was more fun and hilarious than the last, and each time he did that the scientist got so pissed he would smack Jacques acrossed the face. Recalling those times the young teen rubbed his cheek which was bruised; Hojo had hit him not to long ago because he refused to leave his room for the mako injection.

The young teen tightened his hold on his pillow before he had to cover his mouth, dropping the pillow he got off the bed running into the bathroom throwing up a bunch of red and brown liquid. He choked for a moment and his body convulsed more and he did the same again, this time more red than brown. His body convulsed for several more seconds before he choked on trying to keep from throwing up anymore, but his attempts to stop failed and he did the process again for several more minutes before his body finally stopped. Jacques panted for a few moments, feeling exhausted from this event he couldn't even get to his feet because his legs were shaking so bad from the vomiting.

He swallowed, and used the toilet to get him up to his wobbly feet. Flushing the vomit he went over to the sink grabbing a wash cloth he soaked it with hot water and wiped off his mouth and chin because it was covered with what he had thrown up. He looked into the mirror that was hanging above the sink, and saw his reflection. Reaching over to the mirror he touched it near the area where the bruise was and he let out a soft sigh. Drying off his face he went back out to his room and grabbed the pillow on his bed tossing it back against the headboard as he did a complete fall onto the soft cushion. Jacques closed his eyes, attempting his best to fall asleep, which it slowly took over his body because he was already exhausted from today. After a few more moments he had finally dozed off on the bed, which made his sickness and stomach ache fade away.


End file.
